The King is Coming Home-MarianGuy
by Tara16rider
Summary: Sequel to "I'll Take my Chances" set a few months after Guy has become the Sheriff of Nottingham since Vaisey's murder. When Guy mysteriously disappears, Marian is faced with the challenge of seeing her enemy Prince John who plans to pay Nottingham's new sheriff a visit. Will she find Guy in time before it's too late? Some events set during RH season 3.
1. Where is the Sheriff?

**I still can't get enough of Marian/Guy, plus I thought it would be fun to do a sequel to "I'll Take my Chances." I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 1 "Where is the Sheriff?"

There is so much I still have to tell Guy.

Since his becoming the new sheriff of Nottingham, my husband is kept constantly busy. I barely ever see him during the day. Mind you, I had been savoring the time to settle into our new home where Knighton Hall once stood. Thank goodness we no longer had to live in the castle. Guy knew how painful it was for me to stay there. Occasionally I would accompany him to Nottingham, hoping to be of help to the people. I admit I miss being the night watchman sometimes. It had always been liberating for me to be amongst the people unrecognized. Now that I was the sheriff's wife, that was impossible. It was a huge responsibility in of itself to appear in public at special events, meaning public executions or punishments. I spare none of my frustration from Guy.

"I know this position is important to you, Guy," I say to him as we finish up our dinner, "but I'm sick of the pretense. You know I despise Prince John and all he stands for. The people deserve better than what they've been through."

"You know I've tried to help them, Marian," Guy replies, trying to reassure me. "I've delivered justice where I've seen fit and shown mercy where I can. They know I've given Hood's lands back, but anymore kindness I show will make me look weak. Prince John could fire me for it. He would rather see Hood dead more than anything."

"You're not a slave to anyone's decisions," I remind him, placing my hand on his shoulder, "not Vaisey or Prince John's; trust your own."

Guy sighs, savoring my touch for a moment. The question is how am I going to break it to him? Kate had visited me yesterday while Guy happened to be away on business. I can still remember her startling words.

"Marian, I have great news! Robin has told me he has received news from the king in the holy land. He is coming home!"

I couldn't believe it; for so long Robin had dreamed of this for England. The people could be free again from the tyranny of those who abused their powers. There would finally be no more Prince John.

"Guy," I say, trying to find the words. Now that we are in the privacy of our bedroom, I feel it best to tell him. "The king is coming home. Robin received word from him yesterday."

Guy clearly wasn't expecting this. He backs away from me for a moment, trying to take in my words. I remember when he admitted to me he had tried to kill the king in the holy land. The scar over the tattoo on his arm is proof of that. He turns away, staring into the fire distracted by his thoughts.

"Are you alright?"

Guy tries to appear calm. "Uh…I'm fine, just tired, that's all."

"I understand." I should have taken into account that this news might actually trouble him. What if the king finds out he had been in league with Vaisey's tyranny, or that Guy had tried to kill him, or that he had sworn loyalty to Prince John to save his neck? I shudder at these thoughts, trying to push them aside. Robin had made Guy sheriff to protect Nottingham and us. I should be more grateful for that.

Guy is unusually quiet for the rest of the night. Lying beside him in our bed, I can tell he can't sleep. I am sorry to have made his mind restless. Gently I brush my fingertips against his cheek as if to reassure him everything will be well. His eyes flutter open and his arms pull me in closer. Finally sleep comes to both of us.

* * *

The next morning I awake, hoping to see if Guy feels better. He's gone. Perhaps he got up earlier than usual. Normally I'm the early riser. After dressing, I search our home. There is no sign of him. I ask the servants if he has gone to Nottingham early. It doesn't make any sense. He always tells me when he's leaving. None of them saw him leave this morning. That's very strange; I must ride to Nottingham. Hopefully I will find him there.

When I ride through the gates of the castle, I am greeted by Allan.

"Have you seen Guy?" I inquire. "I haven't seen him at all this morning."

"No, I was hoping you would know where Gizzy is." A sense of worry falls over Allan's face. He walks by my side through the castle doors.

"This isn't right, Allan. He can't just go missing without any explanation, especially not as the sheriff."

"Oh, blimey I know. So…" Allan shifts uncomfortably. "What should we do? Do you want me to send out a search party?"

"Yes," I nod, "immediately." As the sheriff's wife, I assume I'm in charge now. When I enter Guy's office, I sort through the unorganized drawers in his desk. Finally I find his insignia ring, the same one Vaisey had worn. Until Guy shows up, or is found, I'm in charge.

Since Vaisey's death, crime rates have dropped significantly. There is still much for me to do though. The meeting of the council of nobles is today! Guy couldn't have chosen a worse time to disappear. What am I going to tell them?

In due time, all the nobles arrive, but Robin of Locksley is not among them. Why is that? Guy had returned him his lands and title. Now he's disappeared too! I need him now. He would respect my authority, unlike these men.

"Where is the sheriff?" asks one of the nobles as they seat themselves before me.

"My husband has taken ill today, unfortunately," I lie, unable to contain my frustration at having to cover for him. "He's sorry he can't meet with you all. He has sent me to oversee this meeting in his place."

I make sure they see I carry his insignia. They clearly underestimate my authority because I'm a woman. Guy would teach them some respect for me. When the meeting draws to a close, Allan enters the great hall. He meets my eyes, shaking his head. Guy hasn't been found. I sink down in my chair. Where is he? When he gets back, he'll have to deal with me.

"Are you aware," asks one of the nobles suddenly, "that Prince John's messenger is here?"

I sit up suddenly in my seat. Oh God, no! Not now. Quickly I compose myself before greeting Sir Jasper, Prince John's messenger. The last time I had seen him was when Vaisey went missing. Guy had done everything in his power to find him, even take charge. I remember the horror of potentially watching Nottingham burn to the ground. Standing by Guy's side, I had been preparing myself for the consequences, even death. Now that I was in Guy's place, I hope I won't have to deal with that huge stress again.

"What can I do for you, Sir Jasper?" I try my best to hide for disdain for him.

"Where is the sheriff? I wish to speak with him."

"He's ill," I reply, having to lie again. I hate being forced into this position.

"Ah, naturally and who gave you the authority to replace him?"

"No one," I say, "My husband is ill, that's all. My father was the old sheriff. Here, I have his insignia." I display Guy's ring for the messenger to see. He's unconvinced.

"That's not good enough. Prince John will be on his way here soon and when he comes he'll be very angry if the sheriff isn't here to greet him."

"But, sir, I…"

He ignores me, leaving the great hall. Allan escorts him out of the castle as I dismiss all the nobles presents. What am I going to do? I must keep busy. Allan returns to the great hall, uncertain what to do.

"Allan," I say, as I write an announcement and stamp it with Guy's insignia. "Inform the people of Nottingham that Guy is absent right now and that he's placed me in charge. We must prepare for Prince John's arrival."

Once Allan leaves to read the announcement to the people, I pace about the great hall in thought. Why is Prince John coming here now? Does he know his brother Richard is returning? I hope not. He knows Guy is on his side. I can't do anything as the night watchman anymore. If I do, Guy will be in trouble. In any case, he already is. I send out another search party for Guy. Afterwards, I pull Allan aside in private.

"You must ride to Locksley and meet with Robin's gang. I need their help. If Guy doesn't return this evening, I don't know what Prince John will do."

Allan nods, placing his hand reassuringly on my shoulder. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. I'll be back as soon as I can. And by the way, you're not a bad sheriff yourself."

I love Allan for always finding some way to make me smile. He's the best ally I could have now that I have to face Prince John alone. Quickly I make my way back to Guy's office, withdrawing his dagger buried in one of the drawers. I must be ready for anything.


	2. Learn to Love Me

Chapter 2 "Learn to Love Me"

Prince John arrives sooner than I expected. Accompanying him is all his extravagant litter of servants and advisers. I despise the very sight of him. He has the face of a spoiled child who can't get what he wants. How pathetic! I know I should feel furious at Guy for putting me in this position, but now I feel more frightened than anything. What if he was taken by Prince John as a trap to destroy Nottingham, or he's being held hostage by someone else? He can't be dead! I was not going to come close to losing him again. I try hiding my fear as best I can for the prince's arrival.

"Ah," Prince John smiles, entering the great hall. "You must be Lady Gisborne."

"Yes, your Highness," I reply, kissing the ring on his finger. I wish I could spit on it instead.

"Charmed," says the prince, his eyes glancing over me, the way Lord Winchester did. I shift uncomfortably, trying to put on a calm façade. Men, sometimes I just can't stand them.

"Where is Sir Guy of Gisborne? I wish to speak with him."

"He is not here," I say. "He is ill, your Highness and will recover soon. I will send him word of your kindly visit."

"Leave us," announces Prince John to his staff, waiving everyone out of the room. I wish Allan was here to stay with me. I shouldn't have let him go. I must be strong now that I'm the one in charge of Nottingham.

"So, Sir Jasper informed me you're now in charge here. I think you've forgotten that permission to act as sheriff is approved by me alone." Suddenly he slips off Guy's insignia off my finger. "Whether or not your husband is really ill doesn't mean you can just take his place."

"Your Highness I didn't know what else to do," I plead.

"You should have sent me a message on his state," replies Prince John smugly as if I had been the foolish one. "Until you prove to me you're a capable sheriff, I must appoint someone else. Sir Jasper will take your place. After all, I'd like to know how the people are faring here in Nottingham rather than having secrets kept from me."

I am shocked, unsure what to do. And to think that I thought Sheriff Vaisey had been dreadful and insane. Nothing compares to Prince John who is unpredictable and unbearably controlling. I can never trust him. The only thing I can do to protect the people is to get my position as sheriff back.

"Your Highness, my father was the old sheriff. I was there by his side when I was a little girl. Not only that," I beseech him, "I led the council of nobles today. I used to always attend them with my father when he was alive."

Prince John smirks, "Your father, Sir Edward, I believe, was appointed by my poor brother Richard. His decision is of no consequence to me."

"Please," I urge him, hating that I have to beg from my enemy, "The people here trust me and my decisions. You need a sheriff whom the people love and trust."

"Oh, well you see that's my point," smiles Prince John. "With Sir Jasper in your place, the people will learn to love me, their future king."

How I wish I could slap him back into reality. The people, like me, would rather see him dead. Why did his brother ever leave England when the real battle is here? I feel Prince John's fingers brush against my neck for a sudden moment. I can't help, but flinch as if something slimy has touched me. How dare him!

"That is, unless you will do something for me in repayment," murmurs Prince John in my ear. He disgusts me.

I try to brush aside my feelings, but I fear what's coming. "And what, your Highness, is that?"

"You will do me the honor of coming to my quarters tonight."

Damn him! Does he really think I will bow to his wish? "Your Highness, I am a married woman," I remind him.

"Then why isn't your husband here?" he smirks. "What do you have to lose?"

I can't hide my disdain for him any longer. I slap his hand away from me. "I am here for England, not for you, not for anyone else! I'm here because I actually care about the people, not my own vanity!"

"Oh," sighs Prince John. "Tragic. I take it that was a no."

I am silent, only shooting him a look of utmost defiance. Without another word, Prince John signals for the castle's guards to take me away. Where are they taking me? Not to the dungeons I hope. No, instead it seems I am to be placed under house arrest. The last time I had been in that position was when Guy and the sheriff had arrested me and my father. It's no wonder I can't stand living in the castle! What does Prince John want from Guy anyway? That's what really troubles me. I hope to God Allan has found Robin, or some solution with his gang.

* * *

Another day passes during my house arrest and a part of me can't help despairing. Where the devil is Allan? I hope he hasn't been captured in the same way Guy has somehow. Alone in the same room I once had during Vaisey's rule, my mind is restless. Being locked up is the worst for me, especially when I have no answers. I know one thing now though. Prince John must not know this. No one can, that is, until Guy returns. He must be the first to know.

I am pregnant.

I remember the first time Guy had ever implied having children with me. It was after my father had died and he still wanted me to marry him. At the time I had still been repressing my feelings for him. Instead I had played with his feelings. He had offered me his heart, urging me, "What better way to grieve than to create new life?" I hadn't cared then, but now I wish the time was right to have a child. Now Prince John was going to terrorize Nottingham and there was no way I could return to the comfort of home. I want my child to be born in a country with a just king that has finally come home. Not one that seeks the throne for himself. Not in a country where good people are forced to become outlaws.

Lying in my bed, I awake to a sudden knock on my door. I had just had a dream I was back in my home curled up in Guy's arms. Full of longing, I drag myself out of bed. When I open the door, I am surprised to find Allan there. He quickly enters making sure no one is watching him.

"Marian, are you alright? I hear you've had been placed under house arrest."

"Yes, it's true," I say.

"Well, you'll be happy to know I got Gizzy back," smiles Allan.

I embrace him, relief falling over me. "Is he alright?"

"Yes, he is," Allan reassures me. "Don't worry. Prince John is having a private audience with him. He sent me to tell you he'll come and see you right after."

I let out a cry of frustration. "So Prince John doesn't have the nerve to free me, now that Guy's back? I should expect no less from filth like him!"

Allan tries to quiet me. "I know this is hard for you, Marian. Look, I've been in a difficult position like this before, trust me. I will help you out of this, I promise."

I nod, trying to calm myself. With Vaisey dead and Isabella safe in France, I didn't think things could get much worse. Well, I was very wrong.


	3. A Dangerous Position

Chapter 3 "A Dangerous Position"

"Marian?"

Guy is allowed through my door, wary of Prince John's men guarding it. I don't know whether to feel relief that he's alright, or frustration at his disappearance. All the emotion washes over me as he meets my embrace.

"I'm sorry I left you so suddenly. I didn't foresee Prince John coming like this. Are you alright?" What did Guy think he was doing leaving me without a word like that? I can't conceal my anger from him, pushing him away from me.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused? I woke up to find you gone without a word to me of where you were going. I have sent two search parties out to look for you and even took over as sheriff! How was I supposed to know when you would show up again? I dealt with the council of nobles. Did you forget that was yesterday? And then Prince John just happens to show up asking for you. But your 'being ill' wasn't good enough for him. He wanted me in his bed!"

"What?" Guy snaps, his temper baited. His eyes pierce into mine, full of intensity. His hands grab my arms, drawing me closer to him. "What did he do to you? Tell me!"

I sigh, trying to calm myself after all the stress and worry I had faced. "Nothing; I wasn't going to let him have his way. Of course, being the prince he doesn't care that I'm married. House arrest was the other option."

Guy cradles my face in his hands. "Marian, I won't let him touch you, I promise."

"Why did you leave?"

Guy sighs, wearily leaning against the bedpost. "I'm sorry for that," he says, before dropping his voice to a lower volume. He is right to fear someone might hear our private conversation. "When you told me King Richard was returning, I was afraid, Marian. If the king were to return, he could take everything away from me, my lands, my title, even separate me from you. You know what I've done, all the things I regret. He could hold that all against me if he found out I worked for Vaisey as a black knight. It kept me awake that night."

"I know," I reply, wearily sinking down into the chair by my desk. "I was worried about you."

"I didn't want to wake you," Guy explains, "so I stole away to Locksley to find Hood. I didn't think I'd be gone long."

"You, of all people, went to visit Hood?" I never thought I'd be hearing that from Guy.

"His house was dark, so I tried the forest. He must have been secretly meeting with his gang; I found him quickly. I begged him to clear my name when the king returns home. At first he was uncertain, but I told him to do it for you. That seemed to work. I wasn't expecting, however, to be knocked out along with Hood and wake up to this strange old man telling us about our past."

"What?"

Guy relates to me the whole story of how he and Robin's families have been connected all along in a way unbeknownst to them. There was so much about Guy's past I had never discussed with him. From hearing about Guy's father being a leper, and his mother, Ghislaine's affair with Malcolm, Robin's father, I doubt Guy would have wanted to discuss it. Guy also mentions how he had accidentally set fire to his house in a fight with Malcolm, defending his father.

"What is it with you and burning down houses?" I murmur.

Guy ignores me, continuing with his tale about the things I had never known. I had felt the same feelings as Ghislaine, torn between my love for two men: Robin and Guy. If I had not come to terms with my feelings for both of them, things would have ended badly.

"I should have saved her," Guy murmurs, speaking of his mother's death, "but it was too late." Now I see how he had felt forced to sell his sister. After the fire, they had lost everything.

"Guy," I ask, rising from my seat. "Who told you all this?"

"It was Robin's father. All these years I thought he was dead and that I had been the cause of my parent's death."

"He's alive?"

"That's not all, Marian," he says, looking up to meet my eyes. "Robin and I share a half-brother. His name is Archer."

"What?" I admit I didn't see that coming.

"Hood's father wants us to go find him. He's in prison in York awaiting execution."

"Wait, you're not going to just leave again, are you?"

Guy shakes his head. "It's not that simple, Marian."

"What do you mean?"

He rises, walking toward the window in thought. Something was troubling him again, something he didn't want to tell me. In the short time we had been married, Guy had gradually started to be more open with me. I can't stand it when his walls were up. Slowly I walk over to him, my hand touching his shoulder.

"Guy, tell me. Don't shut me out."

He sighs, taking my hand in his. "I'm in a dangerous position, Marian. For once I have no idea what to do."

I have never seen such fear in Guy's eyes before, such vulnerability.

"When Allan found me with Robin, he told me of your situation. I came as soon I could, only to be dragged by Prince John's guards to see him. He told me he had placed you under house arrest for assuming the role of sheriff without his permission and that you had taken my insignia."

"I had to, for the sake of Nottingham."

Guy nods. "Prince John told me if I don't carry out something for him, I will lose everything: my lands, my title, and you all to him. And if I do what he asks, I'll have no one to clear my name once the king returns. He told me I must kill Robin Hood."

I gasp, backing away from Guy in shock. No, now's the time to be strong, to think of a plan. I can't lose Robin. He's my friend, the man I once loved, and England's greatest ally. I can't let Guy, my own husband do this, even if it means betraying him. I won't let him.

"What are you going to do?"

Guy has no answer to give me. "Either way I lose everything I've ever worked for, but you…that can't happen."

"You can't kill Robin," I whisper, hoping the guards won't hear. "I won't let you!"

"I must keep up the pretense; Prince John must not doubt my loyalty."

"Guy, no don't do this!"

Guy stops me, holding my face in his hands. "I can't, especially now that we share a brother. We need Archer. He can help us. I must go with Robin to find him, Marian. It's our best chance for a strong ally. He has weapons we need now more than ever. Then I will find a way to prove my worth to Prince John."

"Guy, you can't just leave me, especially not now."

"I have no intention of leaving you, Marian." He pulls me in close to him, his arms sheltering me. "I will get you safely out of here."

"There's something else too," I say, moving his hand to my belly. "I am with child."

I'm pretty sure Guy wasn't expecting this kind of news. I've never seen him like this. It's as if his tragic past has vanished and there is nothing, but bliss for him. A smile comes to his face and a warmth returns to his eyes. How he had dreamed of this, uncertain to believe it could come true.

"Marian." His hand moves to my cheek stroking it. "This is the most perfect thing that's ever happened."

I smile, remembering how he had said those same words after I had passionately kissed him to save Robin's life. How could I forget that? I had been meaning to tell him about the baby for a while now. To see that my joyful news overshadowed his fears was more than enough for me. All train of thought leaves me as his lips gently meet mine. Very soon I shall be the mother of our child.


	4. Why Didn't You Tell Me?

Chapter 4 "Why Didn't you tell me?"

I hear the door open all of a sudden, disturbing our private moment. It's a guard−no, wait, it's Robin! He closes the door carefully behind him sending me a boyish smile.

"Robin, you came!" I say, trying to keep my voice down. "I was so worried about you when you didn't show up at the council of nobles."

"Oh, yeah, about that…I assume Guy's explained everything."

"Perfectly," replies Guy. "Do you have a plan to get my wife out safely?"

Robin nods. "It should work just fine." He withdraws a rope he had been carrying underneath his armor. He meets my eyes, remembering how he had tied me up in the tree to distract Guy.

"Robin, do we really have to do that again?"

"Do what?" Guy asks, taking a moment to catch on. "Wait a minute," he says, turning to Robin, "Did you tie her up in that tree on purpose?"

I fear things might get a bit tense between them again. "Actually that was my idea, Guy. I'll explain later."

I've never seen Guy look more confused. Turning to Hood, he warns, "The people will hate you for 'kidnapping' her."

Robin shrugs. "I've done worse things. The most important thing is to convince Prince John you are on his side and will kill me to get Marian back. It's our best chance to make a run for it."

"Robin where is the rest of the gang?"

"Waiting in the shadows as usual for my signal, now, if you'll excuse me Lady Gisborne," he says, tying up my hands and with my permission he gags me. Guy watches, perturbed at Robin's idea.

He grabs Robin's arm suddenly, threatening, "If Marian gets hurt at all…"

"Guy," Robin tries to assure him, "I won't let anything happen to her, I promise."

Guy meets my eyes one last time, before he leaves the room alerting the guards of Hood's presence.

"Ready?" Robin asks. I nod in return. Everything happens so fast. One moment Robin pulls me out of the tower window with sheets before racing with me to the castle courtyard, a dagger at my neck. The guards stop dead at the sight of us. Suddenly I see Prince John racing out with Guy and Allan through the entrance with more guards.

"Oh, Hood," Prince John smiles, despising the sight of him, "I see you've stopped trying to play hide-and-seek."

"One more step," Hood threatens, "And Marian dies."

"You will not lay a hand on her, my wife!" Guy shouts, withdrawing his sword.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of!" Hood replies.

Prince John shrugs. "How kind of you to make the people love me Hood. After this, they'll have every reason to hate you. Guards, after him! Close the gate! I want him dead!"

"We'll see about that!" shouts Robin, signaling for his gang to reveal themselves underneath their guard disguises. Lost with Robin in the chaos of the fighting, he races with me out of the castle. His gang is quick to disperse throughout Nottingham as the gate comes crashing down, Djaq making a last minute dive to escape. I watch the people in the marketplace, shocked at seeing me gagged and bound by their own hero. Robin steals Guy's black horse, riding with me out of Nottingham. How he loves to test Guy's patience!

"See," I hear Robin say to me, "I told you it would work." When we make it finally to the forest, he unties the rope and ungags me, "You alright, Marian?"

"What a question, Robin!" I reply, frustrated at the course of events. "I am sick of playing the damsel in distress."

"But you're so lovely when you do," Robin teases me as he used to.

"Shut up," I snap, pushing him away.

It's not long before his gang arrives, Kate embracing me. "Marian, I'm glad we got you out safely."

"Thanks for that," I murmur, "I thought I had everything under control, that is, until Prince John strolled in. Robin," I ask, turning to him, "do you think he knows the king is coming home?"

"I don't know," Robin replies, "but let's hope he's ignorant of it. The longer he is the safer England will be."

* * *

That evening I stay with Robin's gang in Sherwood, uncertain if I should tell them about my pregnancy just yet. If I do, that means having to stay behind at camp, missing the action. I try to hide my growing belly beneath my cloak and fine dress. It doesn't matter. Djaq is the first to notice. As everyone is preparing to go to sleep at camp, she pulls me aside.

"Marian," she asks in a whisper, her face lighting up with a smile, "why didn't you tell me?"

"Djaq," I sigh, resigned that my secret is out. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Well you do seem more moody than usual," she says, embracing me. I hear her whisper in my ear. "Promise me, you'll be careful."

I hate keeping promises. I nod. "I'd prefer everyone didn't know just yet."

Djaq bids me goodnight, respecting my decision. There's no way I can go to sleep. I hope Guy and Allan are safe. It's the people I feel bad for too. Their sheriff, Gisborne has no control anymore now that Prince John is here and their lady has been stolen away by Robin Hood. I fear they may have no idea who to trust. Prince John will take advantage of their uncertainty. I want to assure them their king is coming home, but the news would surely reach Prince John.

Wandering outside of the camp, my hands move to my belly. If only our child could be born after the king returns home. Soon it will be impossible to hide my pregnancy and I might have to go on bed rest. Damn it. I can't stand being stuck in a position where I can't change anything. If only I could go back to my home rather than having to be on the run again. If only it were that simple. Thank goodness, I kept Guy's dagger close. It certainly can come in handy. I stiffen at the sound of hoof beats on the underbrush. We're being tracked. I crouch behind a tree, ready to defend myself. They're getting closer. In one swift movement, I pull the dagger out ready, only to feel Guy grab my arm stopping me.

"Guy." I lean against the tree, relieved. His sudden presence calms me. "I thought you were one of Prince John's men."

"I was looking for you. How did you get a hold of my dagger?"

"Easy," I murmur, "I found it in your desk when I tried being sheriff. You should have put it in a less obvious spot. What else was I supposed to do?"

Guy sighs, "It doesn't matter. I'm just glad you're safe." His arms wrap around me, a source of comfort in the darkness. His eyes move to my belly. "How is he?"

"Guy, for all you may know _he_ may be a_ she_," I say, sensing a smile cross Guy's face. I can barely see him fully in the darkness. "Do we really need to argue about that?"

"No," Guy whispers. He is silent for a moment, making sure he isn't being followed.

"Guy, what is it?"

"Prince John has taken Allan. He'll only release him when I bring Hood back dead."

"No!" What if he is tortured? He could be forced to reveal Hood's whereabouts and after all he's done for me, I fear for him. He's strong though. "We have to get him out as soon as possible, or Prince John will find out where Robin's camp is."

"I can't do that yet, Marian."

"What? Guy," I plead, my hand grabbing his arm. "He's your right hand man, a loyal friend to me. He doesn't deserve this. Don't tell me you're turning your back on him?"

"Marian, listen to me!" Guy's voice is tense, full of inner anguish. "I need to help find Archer before they kill him. That's my most important priority right now."

A part of me is hurt by that. He won't bother to save Allan yet, or stay with me during this time. I need him now more than ever. I struggle to find the words. "So you're going to walk away from me right now to save a half-brother you've never met and turn your back on a man whose sworn loyalty to you?"

"I didn't mean it like that," he murmurs, sensing my hurt. "I'm sorry…you're shivering."

"Oh." There was a chill in the air tonight I had been trying to ignore. "Stay with me."

Guy takes off his cloak, wrapping it around me. His hand moves to my cheek, stroking it. "Marian, of course I will. Besides, it's not like I can go anywhere else."

This is true. We would both be in danger if we returned home. I lead Guy by the hand back to camp. No one stirs. I fall asleep that night this time knowing he is near, and that he lies close to his unborn child.


	5. Long Live England!

Chapter 5 "Long Live England!"

I awake the next morning to Guy's voice in my ear. "Marian, I'm sorry, I have to leave you. I'll be back soon."

My eyes flutter open, taking his hand in mine. Behind him I see Robin waiting for him. "Don't be long."

"I won't," Guy murmurs, his stubble brushing up against my cheek as he kisses me. "Just rest here until I return."

Reluctantly he releases his hand from mine, leaving the camp with Robin. I let out a frustrated sigh. I hate feeling so tired and needing to rest. If only I was the night watchman again, but I wouldn't be able to hide my pregnancy. It's too risky.

"Marian, how are you?" There is Kate, crouching down beside me. She is so good to me.

"I'm fine. Where is everyone?"

"Robin sent Djaq and Will back to stay in Locksley to oversee Prince John's activities there. Much is here and so is Little John. Robin asked me to look out for you while Guy is away."

"I don't need looking out for, but I appreciate it." Darn it. Guy must have let slip to the gang that he and I were expecting. Kate would understand my call to action. She's just as stubborn as I am. Slowly I sit up from my bed. "We have to get Allan out as soon as possible."

"Well, we could try," adds Much, pacing restlessly about the camp. "Robin told us to stay here though."

"Robin is not here," I remind him. I lead on my own. "I will not abandon Allan, I will not!" Without Kate's help, I stand up, my hand hovering protectively over my belly. I gaze at Little John, a gentle and fiercely loyal friend. "John, you'll help me, won't you?"

Little John wants to help Allan, but I know he cares for the sake of my baby. "Not if it puts your child at risk."

"I can protect myself," I plead, "and I know I can handle Prince John. I _need _your help, all of you. The longer we wait the greater chance Prince John has of locating us."

Little John sighs, "Alright, but you stay close to me, Marian."

I nod. Much gathers the weapons after Little John's consent and Kate helps me put on layers to hide my pregnancy.

* * *

We enter Nottingham in disguise, hidden by our cloaks. Once we're safely inside the castle through a secret passage, we make our way to the dungeons separately. Much and Kate go another route while Little John stays with me. Thank goodness I still have Guy's dagger. He was wise to think I should keep it. Once we're in the dungeon, Little John knocks out the jailer. It isn't long before we find Allan slumped over in his cell, very weak.

"John, he must have been tortured," I cry, unlocking his cell. Suddenly I hear the alert being sounded.

"We need to hurry," says Little John, carrying Allan on his back. Much and Kate are outside the prison waiting for us. Little John and Much make it down to the sewers, but Kate and I are stopped by guards approaching, Prince John appearing from behind them.

"Ah, Lady Gisborne, you just couldn't stay away, could you?"

Kate is grabbed by two guards, watching me fearfully. Prince John approaches me, brushing aside my hair. "Your husband is nothing to me now. Not when I have you."

I can't stand another word from him. I move quickly, grabbing his arm and facing the guards, my dagger at his neck. "Release her," I cry at them, turning toward Kate, "or England falls!"

I mean it. Since the king is coming home, no one needs poor Prince John. Robin wouldn't want me doing this though. Reluctantly the guards release Kate. "Long live England!" I cry, cutting Prince John's cheek with Guy's dagger. He lets out a cry, before I fling him toward the guards. Thankfully this allows Kate and I enough time to make a break for it. Once we're safely making our way through the sewers they won't come after us.

"That was dangerous, Marian," says Kate, shaken for me. "I didn't know what he would to do you."

"I told you I can protect myself. I've put Guy in danger though. Prince John won't be able to trust him if he knows Guy's own wife hates him. It's my fault."

"Well," Kate assures me, "at least we got Allan out safely."

Djaq is the only one who can help Allan. He is very weak, drifting in and out of consciousness in Little John's arms. I was right to think he would be tortured. It's dark once we reach Locksley as a group. Kate keeps a lookout to see if any of the villagers are about. Finally we all manage to steal quietly into Djaq and Will's house.

"Come," says Djaq urgently, "lie Allan down on the bed."

Will looks on, allowing his brave wife to go about her work. He glances over at me in concern. "Weren't you supposed to stay at camp?"

"Well I wasn't going to abandon Allan, was I?"

Will nods, used to my stubbornness. We all gather around Allan until Djaq orders us to give her room. Kate sits beside me while an agonizing silence falls upon the room.

"He is weak," Djaq says. "He has been tortured badly. They branded his side."

"No," I gasp, my hand covering my mouth. This is exactly as I feared. Allan's injuries make my blood boil with hatred for Prince John. If only Guy and Robin knew about this. They wouldn't hesitate to march on Nottingham. Still, somehow we have to bide our time until the king is close to home, otherwise a war could break out.

Suddenly I feel my baby kick. I let out a gasp of joy. "He's moving," I say, turning to Kate. A smile lights up her face as I move her hand to my belly. A shadow falls over Djaq's face as she leaves the room to fetch some water and rags. I turn to Kate, not understanding Djaq's sentiments. Will walks quietly over to me, answering my question.

"My wife found out recently she can't bear children. It's been really hard for her."

Poor Djaq; she would have made an amazing mother. "I'm so sorry," I murmur to Will. It must be just as hard for him too. I mean, who will inherit his property when they're gone?

"She doesn't want you to lose yours, Marian," Will whispers to me, seeing Djaq enter the room again. "She cares a lot about you."

"I know." Djaq was Providence for me when I almost died from Guy's dagger and she saved my husband when he was near death. She is in many ways a miracle worker, but Djaq would never admit that. Suddenly I remember that Guy and Robin might return to camp looking for me. I turn to Kate, full of questions. "What will Guy and Robin think when they return to us absent?"

"We best get back before they do," Kate replies, helping me to my feet.

"No, Marian," orders Djaq, "you'll stay the night here. It's too dangerous and you've been through enough. I'll do the explaining to them tomorrow."

There's no use arguing with Djaq. Much and Little John all leave me to return to their homes in the village discreetly. Kate chooses to stay with me, sleeping on the floor beside mine in Djaq's spare room. She wants to keep her promise to Robin to protect me. We now have to be more wary than ever of Prince John's spies.


	6. What a Happy Family

Chapter 6 "What a Happy Family"

I can barely get to sleep that night at Djaq's house. Instead I go to sit beside where Allan lies on the bed in the spare room. Djaq wanted me to sleep in their bed while she and Will sleep on floor mattresses. She is generous, but I feel too restless. I take Allan's hand in mine for a moment, seeing him stir. His eyes flutter open, recognizing my presence by the candlelight.

"Marian…"

"Shh, I'm here. You're going to be okay, Allan. We've taken you to Will and Djaq's home. You're safe here."

Allan is too weak to move right now. "Where are Robin and Gizzy?"

"They've gone to rescue their half-brother, Archer from York."

Allan smiles at imagining Guy and Robin fighting together. "What a happy family," he laughs, suddenly cringing at the pain in his side.

"Don't strain yourself, Allan."

"I'll be fine, I promise."

"You're good at that, you know, keeping promises," I smile at him genuinely. "I mean it. You never betrayed me to the sheriff and you never gave away Robin's camp location. He was right to forgive you."

Allan sighs in regret at once betraying Robin. "Not that I deserve it."

"You do and there's something you should know," I inform him. "Guy and I are going to have a baby."

Allan smiles at the thought, perhaps of Guy being a father. "Don't you think that makes things a bit complicated?" he teases. "I mean, doesn't Gizzy already have a son…Seth, I think he's called?"

"Yeah…" I was hoping he wouldn't bring that up. I already knew about that when I married Guy. On the other hand, our child was going to have a half-brother like Guy does. Too bad Guy couldn't resist helping himself to another woman. Maybe if he'd known we'd marry, Guy would have had second thoughts. At least I know he'll never do that outside our marriage. I hate the thought of him being with another woman. "I think our child won't need to know about that. They should know their father is a different man than he once was."

"Well, Gizzy did always listen to you over me. This will do him good, Marian−you are good for him."

"Thanks Allan." With these words, I leave Allan to rest some more. There's no way I can go to sleep anymore. I need to see if Guy and Robin are back at the camp. I know recently all the risks I've taken have been more risky than ever, especially with me being pregnant. I need to know if they had got Archer out safely though. Quietly I keep Guy's dagger close and place my hood over my head. It's like being the night watchman all over again except without the mask.

Sherwood is a haunting and eerie place at night. There's something beautifully mysterious about it. It is a forest full of secrets. As I'm headed in the direction of Robin's camp, I see a fire burning not far off. Carefully I sneak behind a nearby tree to investigate. It's only one man, his weapons tossed aside near him. He can't be one of Prince John's spies. He's acting too inconspicuous. Suddenly my foot steps on a twig, breaking it. The man turns, glancing my way. He knows someone is watching him. I stay still hidden holding my breath. Just as I'm about to make a run for it, I feel myself pushed up against the tree, his hand against my mouth. His eyes meet mine under my hood. Instantly he releases his grip.

"Oh, sorry, my lady," he apologizes. "Not lost, are you?"

"Who are you?" I ask, backing away from him.

"Archer," he shrugs, "that's all. And who are you, may I ask?"

Archer! I can't believe I stumbled across him of all people! Why isn't he with Guy and Robin? Did he escape on his own? I gaze at his face reflected in the firelight. It seems good looks do run in the family. Wait, what am I doing admiring another man when I'm married? This is silly, but I'd rather not tell him my full identity. I'm still not sure if I can trust him.

"Lady Marian," I reply with a shy smile, "that's all."

Archer smiles at me for a moment, before offering me a place to sit with him by the fire. He warms his hands for a moment before asking me questions. "The forest is an unforgiving place for a young woman like you. Where were you headed?"

I make sure my pregnancy isn't too obvious underneath my layers. I shouldn't tell him about the camp without Robin's permission. Instead I choose my words carefully. "Oh…I was just on my way home to Locksley, but yes, I admit I did get lost."

Archer glances over at my wedding ring. "You're married I presume."

"Yes," I reply, "but my husband is away. If you can help me find my way back, I can offer you a place to stay for the night."

There's something naughty about Archer's smile. My flirting with him feels like I'm playing with Guy's feelings all over again. Nevertheless, I have a plan. Guy and Robin must know I have Archer with me. Then they can return. I do want to see Guy again, but I can't help admitting that Archer intrigues me.

"I will take you up on your offer," he says, kissing my hand, "Lady Marian."

He's a bad boy if ever I knew one. It doesn't take long for him to lead me out of Sherwood. It seems my charade is working well. Quietly we enter Djaq's house and I warn him not to wake the 'servants' who are sleeping upstairs.

"You must be hungry," I tell him, offering him some bread and wine. "Where were you headed? We could have offered you shelter in Locksley any time."

"Nowhere in particular," replies Archer eating the bread hastily. I watch his eyes look me over. At least he's far more tolerable than Prince John's behavior toward me. He must have some sense of honor for at least asking me if I'm married. "I must leave tomorrow if I'm to reach Nottingham."

"You do know Prince John is there, don't you?"

"He's rich, at least," he shrugs, "and he'll give me a good offer for buying my weapons."

"Ah," I smile, leaving him a moment to peak into Djaq's pantry. She must have what I'm looking for. I search through all the bottles until I find the right drug. All is going according to plan. I hide the bottle in my hand, hoping to find some way to sneak the drug into Archer's wine. He can't leave for Nottingham; Robin and Guy need him on their side. I must help them somehow. "More wine?" I ask him.

"Oh, I'm good thanks," Archer smiles, sitting back in his chair.

"Are you sure?" I ask, never imagining I would be playing with another man like this. I had thought my days of doing that were over. My fingers trace along his shoulder until they reach his neck. It's my best chance to fool him. My lips meet his and my stomach does a somersault. What am I thinking? This is wrong! He responds quickly, sitting me on his lap. Guy would kill me if he saw me doing this. His kiss is sensual and passionate. On the other hand, it doesn't feel the same in the way I've kissed Guy and Robin. I miss the feelings behind Guy's that have always been there from the start; he is my husband after all. As our lips are locked, I carefully pour some of the drug into Archer's wine. He must drink it soon, or I'll have to talk my way out of sleeping with him.

I release myself from our kiss for a moment. "Here," I say, handing him his wine goblet. "Have some more to drink, handsome."

Thank God he falls for it, drinking it all in one gulp. Suddenly his hand around my waist traces my belly. A look of confusion crosses his face, staring back at me. "Wait, you're pregnant?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," I say, watching his eyelids flutter until he loses consciousness, his head falling onto the table. "I forgot that little detail."

I quickly leave him to fetch one of Djaq's pigeons. Ever since she married Will, she's been breeding them. I scrawl on a quick note, "Found Archer. Come to Locksley quickly –Marian."

Hopefully the pigeon should be able to deliver this message hastily to Guy and Robin. After I carefully attach my note, I release it through the window. My eyes turn back to Archer knocked out against the table. How in the world am I going to explain to Guy what I've done? Maybe it's better he didn't know exactly how I caught Archer.


	7. I Didn't Betray You

Chapter 7 "I Didn't Betray You"

I drag Archer to the wardrobe upstairs in the spare bedroom. That isn't easy, but I need to keep him there until Guy and Robin return. I am frozen for a moment watching Kate stir in her sleep on the floor mattress. Despite all my exhaustion, my heart is pounding. I stay up keeping a silent vigil by the fire. More than anything I hope Guy and Robin have received my message. What if Archer wakes up before they arrive? Eventually watching the fire crackling becomes hypnotizing, luring me to sleep.

* * *

The smell of smoke awakens me abruptly. How long have I been asleep? It's still very early in the morning. Suddenly I feel Kate grab my arm leading me out of the room in a rush.

"What's going on?" I implore her. "Where is the smoke coming from?"

Kate ignores my questions, hurrying me out of the house. As we are leaving, I catch a glimpse of Djaq coaxing the pigeons out of their cages and Will struggling to grab as many personal belongings as possible. To my horror, outside Locksley is ablaze. No, this is all Prince John's doing!

"Marian!" cries Little John, his hand grabbing my arm protectively, leading me out of the village. "Stay here. Guy and Robin are on their way."

"But…" Suddenly I remember leaving Archer still hidden unconscious and unbeknownst to anyone. I pull Little John aside, full of worry. "What about Allan?"

"Kate and Will are getting him out safely," he assures me, turning away to help fetch more buckets of water. Do they really expect me to do nothing but wait, watching Locksley burn to the ground? I need to somehow get Archer out. Discreetly I enter back into Djaq's burning house. Everyone in it has left; soon the flames will spread to the staircase. I race back upstairs, dragging Archer out of the wardrobe. There's no way I can get us both out safely with me trying to carry him.

"Archer, wake up!" I slap him and shake him as well. The smoke is overpowering. I begin to choke on it, but I can't abandon him to die. Slowly his eyelids flutter open, but my vision begins to dim before I can think no more.

* * *

I hear the sound of familiar voices and feel someone placing a wet cloth on my head. What's happened?

"Brother, thank God you saved her in time. I am indebted to you." It's Guy's voice full of incalculable relief.

"I had no idea she was your wife," Archer replies, trying to probably wrap his mind around that fact. "You're one lucky man, my friend; she's a good kisser."

"What?" I hear the shock in Guy's voice, the disbelief. How am I going to deal with that later?

"Both of you, give me room," says Djaq in full command. "Guy, Kate got Marian out, but then we lost sight of her."

"She did try to save me," adds Archer. "I didn't expect that."

"Marian…" I hear Djaq address me. "Marian, can you hear me?"

My vision slowly returns to see Djaq, Guy, and Archer gathered around me. Djaq smiles in relief. "Ah, you're alright! You gave us all such a fright."

My eyes close for a moment again, weary from the recent stress and little sleep. "I'm sorry…" My eyes open again, meeting Guy's. "I'm sorry, Guy."

"Marian," he sighs, his hand trembling as he strokes my head. There is still uncertainty and confusion in his eyes after what Archer implied. Djaq makes Archer leave us to be alone.

"How is Allan?" I'm thankful Kate and Will had both carried him out safely.

"Oh, he's fine," Guy replies, trying to find the words. "Djaq has gone to check on him…"

"Did Robin get my message?" I ask, trying to avoid the subject of Archer.

Guy sighs, exasperated. "Yes. We were on our way back when we saw Prince John's men leaving from the direction of Locksley. We arrived to find it in flames. Robin went to alert the villagers and I searched for you; Djaq had no idea where you were. I was about to go in the house to look for you, but Archer came out carrying you unconscious. For a moment I thought…you were lost to me."

Wearily I lift my hand up to his cheek. He takes my hand in his own kissing my palm. His presence soothes me, although I fear for what's to come. He stops for a moment, his eyes meeting mine, unwavering in their gaze. "What happened between you and Archer?"

I sigh, trying to think of a proper way to explain myself. "I went out last night looking for you and Robin."

"You were supposed to stay at the camp where you'd be safe, but Djaq said you sought refuge in her home" Guy says, the dangerous tension in his voice that I've heard before. "Do you_ ever_ listen to anyone's orders?"

"I had to get Allan out! They tortured him Guy, and you chose to help Archer instead. I wasn't going to leave him with Prince John to die, so I chose to help get him out."

Guy brushes my excuse aside, trying to get to the point. "Then how did you find Archer?"

"I found him in the woods alone and I offered him shelter for the night…"

"What did you do with him?" Guy interrupts me, hovering over me, both of his hands on my shoulders. How can I make this clear to him?

"It's not what you think," I say, unable to stand Guy's intense gaze. "I knew you both needed him badly, so I inquired about his plans. He told me he was heading to Nottingham to sell his weapons to Prince John."

Guy's patience with me is waning. "And then what?"

My words tumble out in a hurry. "I had to stop him from leaving somehow, so I drugged his wine. He wouldn't take more, so I kissed him to persuade him."

Guy smirks, "Is that all? You were stirred by him, weren't you?"

"It wasn't like that, I swear. I didn't break any vows; I'm not lying to you." I argue. It's too late to stop Guy's anger.

"You," he murmurs, his gloved fingers resting against my lips, "played with my feelings once and now you did it again with Archer!"

"I was trying to help you!" I remind him. "I trust you would help me too, even it meant flirting with another woman. I didn't betray you, Guy."

Guy leaves me without another word. I sink back onto the ground where I lay. All around me the people of Locksley are setting up camp in the forest with what few belongings they have left. It's as if we're all forming a refugee camp. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot Robin walking over to me. He smiles in relief that I'm alright.

"I'm glad you're safe, Marian, and your child." Robin seems to sense my distress. "Are you alright?"

I explain to him the conversation that passed between Guy and me. Robin places his hand on my shoulder comforting me. "I'll go talk to him. You were clever to stop Archer like that. He ended up leaving us after we went out of our way to rescue him. It is understandable Guy is barely tolerating him right now. I'll go talk to him, Marian. I know you had good intentions; you always have."

"Thank you, Robin. And did everyone make it out safely?"

"Yes, but…"

Robin hangs his head trying to hide his sorrow. "Locksley has been burnt to the ground. I've led all the villagers here to make camp. We're trying to make sure everyone's needs are met. It won't be easy."

Tears begin to blur my eyes. Robin has lost his home to Prince John, the life he had tried to build again. All these people have lost everything except the hope of the king returning.

* * *

A while later Guy returns to my side, his temper from earlier cooled. Robin must have put some sense into his head about me.

"Djaq assured me the baby is safe."

"Guy, I'm sorry about earlier. Please know I would never hide anything from you."

Guy sighs, "I'm sorry for losing my temper. I _do_ trust you, Marian. You did what you had to for the right reasons. If it weren't for you, Prince John would have Archer on his side. Robin has persuaded him to join us."

"That's good news," I smile gently, my hand caressing Guy's face. "I've missed you."

"We should be spending more time together," Guy agrees, his hand moving to my belly protectively. Suddenly he feels our child kick. A smile a lights his face, full of incomprehensible joy. My hand meets his, feeling the baby's movement as well. Guy leans down, kissing me. "It will be alright," he murmurs softly in my ear.

Exhausted, my eyelids droop pulling me back into the sleep I've craved, leaving with the savor of Guy's touch upon my hand.


	8. An Outlaw at Heart

Chapter 8 "An Outlaw at Heart"

I awake to the sound of Robin's voice gathering the people of Locksley together.

"People of Locksley, Prince John will pay for his crime against us all! We have King Richard on our side and we will be ready for him when he comes home. I promise you I will personally make sure Locksley is rebuilt after we take back Nottingham. We must move quickly once I next hear from the king. If Prince John tries to take the throne, there will be civil war. We can't allow that to happen." I watch Robin turn to my husband. "Guy of Gisborne has assured me he will rally the people of Knighton to join our cause. We make camp here for the night to recover what little we have left."

Poor Robin, having such a huge responsibility unexpectedly placed upon his shoulders. If only I could be of more help to him, but being pregnant is more exhausting than ever. Why couldn't Guy and I have the baby later? A part of me is fearful of giving birth. My mother died giving birth to me. I never knew her and now I wish she was alive more than ever to help me through the process. It's probably a good idea I haven't told Guy how she died. It would only add to his stress. Guy promises me he won't be gone long, riding off on his horse to Knighton Hall. If only I could go with him, back to our home. He insists I rest here though where Djaq can take care of me. Fortunately Djaq makes sure Allan is laid on the cot next to me. I'm glad to have him for company. He is slowly recovering from his wounds.

"Marian," he says, meeting my eyes, "there's something I should tell you. I told Prince John Robin was at Locksley. Prince John was having me tortured about Robin's whereabouts and I tried to resist, but he always knew when I was lying. But you must know your home is safe. I kept Guy's property at Knighton Hall a secret. Prince John assumed Giz was also living at Locksley. That's why he had the whole place destroyed; he knew that you were against him. There was no way he could fully trust Guy."

I nod, relieved that my home is safe. On the other hand, I'd lost my home before to a fire; therefore, I share Robin's sorrow for the loss of his own. "You did the best you could, Allan." My hands trace the place on his side where they had branded him. "This was for England."

Allan sends me a weary smile as I move his hand to my belly. "The baby is moving."

"Maybe he'll be born in the forest," teases Allan, "an outlaw at heart. At least his father won't abandon him like Seth."

"Allan," I smile, remembering how I once had held baby Seth. That was the first time I ever imagined myself as a mother. "I'd rather you didn't say that in front of Guy. I'm sure he'd rather forget all about that incident." I'm silent for a moment, feeling a pang of homesickness. I was never one to always be at home, but I miss it all the same. I miss the security of being Lady Gisborne, the sheriff's wife, in spite of all its challenges. I miss the privacy of living with Guy that we once had. I honestly don't want our child to be born in a refugee camp. "I want our baby to be born at Knighton Hall," I confess to Allan. "Then again, I want to be there when the king comes home. I want to be there with the people to welcome him back. It's been too long."

"Oh, it sure has, believe me," Allan adds. "I'd do anything to get my lands back in Locksley. Now I guess we'll have to camp out again as usual. I had been enjoying the change."

Kate interrupts us, sitting down by my side. "How is the baby?"

I smile at her gently, "I worry the baby might come soon. I don't want my child to be born while a battle is going on."

"I know," Kate says, taking my hand in hers. "You are brave, Marian. I was wrong to hate your husband like I once did. Through you he's become a far better man."

I sense the sadness behind Kate's eyes that she is trying to conceal, the hurt of losing the home she and Robin had. "I'm sorry for your loss," I say, trying to comfort her. "When this is over, you and Robin can stay at our home while Locksley is rebuilt. You offered me shelter in yours when I was to be married."

"I'm sure Gizzy is going to be happy about that," adds Allan.

I turn to Allan. "Guy often needs to be reminded that I'm the lady of the house. He can't always be the one in charge."

"Speak of the devil," grins Allan, gazing past Kate and me. I shift on my cot, turning to see Guy approaching us.

"I should go help Robin," says Kate, "and leave you two to be alone."

"Well it's not like I can go anywhere," teases Allan. "I'll just be the third party, I guess."

As Kate leaves me, Guy kneels down by my side, acknowledging Allan's presence. "It's good Marian has you for company."

Allan shrugs. "Nothing much else I can do right now to help. Not that I'm complaining, but it isn't easy."

"I agree with Allan," I say, my hand encircling Guy's arm. "I want to do more to help you, to help Robin. These people have lost everything and I'm just a burden to them like this. I could send a message to the other villagers nearby asking them for their help. I could…"

"Marian, you've done enough already," Guy quiets me. "I know this is hard for you, but you did help us get Archer. And you were a help to Nottingham while I was absent. I don't want you to overexert yourself for the child's sake."

"Why can't the baby come now, so I don't have to always be so tired?"

"You must rest," Guy urges.

"I don't want to," I plead. "I've slept enough already, nor do I wish to stay behind when Robin marches on Nottingham; I want to fight."

Guy looks at me as if I'm crazy. "You can't be serious, Marian! Not in your condition. I won't lose you, or the child."

"Little John had my back when we went to save Allan," I remind him. "I have been careful."

"Well, you've been stubborn as ever. I should have known this would make you just as restless."

I smile in spite of my inner frustration, stroking his hand in mine. "How are the people of Knighton? Will they join us?"

"Yes, they're on their way and I told them to bring what weapons they could to supply us. They won't stand for Prince John's presence, or his new sheriff."

"I thought not." This is a huge relief to have more people on our side, the people who loved my father and appreciate my husband's work in Nottingham. There is still hope.


	9. War is Here

Chapter 9 "War is Here"

It isn't long before the people of Knighton arrive bearing more weapons. Everyone sets about sharpening their swords and crafting new arrows. Within days, Robin receives a pigeon message from King Richard. His ship is close to port! To my relief, Robin, Guy, and Archer have somehow all managed to work together to form a stable plan. Robin has taken one of Djaq's drugs that will allow him to appear dead for a certain amount of time. This the best chance Guy has of convincing Prince John that he's killed Robin during the fire at Locksley and can be trusted. Archer will be in disguise as Guy's henchman, ready to help defend him if necessary. With this plan, the three of them hope to create a diversion to stop Prince John's coronation and allow time for the people to infiltrate Nottingham. Much, Will, and Little John are going to lead the people of Knighton and Locksley. Allan still needs to stay behind at camp to regain his strength. Djaq also is needed at camp to oversee the women and children's needs. Kate is also unable to contain her frustration even from me. Robin has asked her to stay behind and watch out for me. We share the same willingness to fight. It's a good thing she's not pregnant too, or we'd both be in trouble.

"I pull her aside after all the men have left. "We need to be there when the king arrives at port. Someone needs to tell him what's going on at Nottingham."

"That was my plan too," she replies in a whisper, bearing Robin's message to the king. "I told Robin I would make sure this was sent to King Richard, but I didn't say how I was going to go about it."

"Kate, that's brilliant. I'm going with you. We'll need to sneak out before Djaq realizes that we're gone."

Kate is at first reluctant for me to join her because of how far along I am in my pregnancy. "Well," she says, reasoning with herself, "I did promise Robin I'd look out for you. I can't do that if I'm gone."

She can't go alone without me. It would be too dangerous for her. I attach Guy's dagger to the belt around my dress, making sure its hidden by my cloak. We are stopped though by Djaq as we try to sneak out of the camp.

"Marian, where do you think you're going?"

I sigh, trying to figure out how I'm going talk myself out of this one. "Djaq, like it or not, England needs me and I'm going to be there when the king comes home. Kate and I are going to deliver Robin's urgent message to him at the port."

Djaq is clearly frustrated with my willfulness. "Marian, you're child needs you!"

"Yes," I retort, "and I won't have them growing up in a country that is unlawful and unjust."

Djaq is still determined, getting her horse ready next to the one Kate and I will share. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm coming with you, of course. The people here have everything they need until I return. The men can't do all the fighting by themselves."

There is Djaq's old fiery spirit back ready to challenge male authority like Kate and I. On our way to the port, I realize how exciting this all is. We may be the first women in England to witness the arrival of the king! It's a long while before we make it to the port. When we finally do, the first thing I see is the king's ship bearing the red cross of the crusades.

"Make way for the king!" announces the men on the ship.

We slip into the crowd of his processional entourage. There, making his way off the ship, is King Richard the Lion Heart, Robin's dream for England.

"Your Majesty," cries Kate, racing out of the crowd, Djaq and I trailing after her. "I carry an urgent message from Robin of Locksley for you."

We kneel quickly several feet in front of the king, apprehensive for what is to come. Will he listen to us three women? Guards race in front of us blocking our way.

"Let them speak," says the voice of the king. I let out a breath of relief. There's a chance he might actually listen to us.

Kate explains to the king the situation in Nottingham where Prince John is there oppressing the people with his new sheriff, Sir Jasper. Not to mention the fact that he's planning to take the throne.

"Robin of Locksley," I add, "has gone there now to stop him along with the aid of the people. Locksley was burnt to the ground by Prince John's orders. War is here, your Majesty."

The king listens to us carefully, weighing our words. He even allows Kate to present him Robin's message. After seeing Robin's signature, King Richard is finally convinced He readies a few of his closest men, including Carter to join him in our secretly entering Nottingham. The people have taken out the guards already for us when we arrive. They're protesting outside the gates of the castle. Kate, Djaq, and I lead King Richard and his men along a secret tunnel entrance into the castle. No one stops us, even though our hooded cloaks hide part of our face. The real gathering is of Prince John's courtiers in the great hall ready to celebrate his coronation. The recent commotion allows us to enter the back of the room discreetly. Out of the corner of my eye I spot my husband speaking to Prince John, Robin's 'dead' body laid out on the table.

"Ah, Gisborne you finally outdid yourself," smiles Prince John gleefully. "You killed Robin Hood because you love me, even if your wife doesn't. What a shame."

Laughter erupts amidst the courtiers. Guy looks utterly humiliated. Behind I spot Archer, hidden beneath his cloak, carefully observing the situation.

"Your Majesty, I gave what you wanted," Guy demands, "now you must promise to rebuild Locksley. Those lands belong to me now and so does my position as sheriff."

"It's a little late for that, don't you think, Gisborne?" chides Prince John. "After your wife tried to kill me, I really don't think we need more blood to be spilled in Nottingham." I see the scar on Prince John's cheek where I cut him as a warning. "And as for Locksley, now that I'm king, I own those lands, not you."

No! Prince John can't be king! He must have crowned himself already.

"There is only one king here."

I turn swiftly around to see King Richard lift up his hood for all to see. Every courtier gasps at the sight of their real king. Prince John's smile fades instantly, his face turning pale. "Oh, hello, dear brother didn't expect to see you so soon," he says, trying to hide his insecurity at the situation. He twists the large golden ring on his hand nervously. "I'm glad you could join our party."

King Richard is still, his presence exuding authority. There is a flicker of uncertainty in his eyes. Who can he possibly trust? I want to tell him that Robin isn't dead, but that would give away their plan. Instead I stay behind King Richard in the shadows, my hand at my dagger ready. Prince John slowly makes his way over to his brother as if to embrace him. Suddenly I catch sight of his ring−protruding from it is a thin blade, ready to kill him!

Nothing stops me from revealing my identity. "If you take one step further…" I say, my dagger near Prince John's neck, the barrier between him and his brother.

"Marian, don't!" I hear Guy's voice cry out. Archer holds him back from running to stop me.

"You silly girl," Prince John smirks, "You think I would kill my own brother? What does it matter to you? You're mine now anyway."

Everything happens so fast. Prince John thrusts me hard onto the floor, sending Guy's dagger flying across the room. I catch myself at the last minute, saving the baby. It misses Guy by inches as Archer sends a circular dagger flying toward us, grazing Prince John's arm. He lets out a cry, falling down on his knees to the floor in pain. Kate swiftly joins Much, Little John, and Will who have infiltrated the castle and immediately surround Prince John, blocking him from King Richard.

"You lay a hand on the king," warns Little John, "you deal with us. The people are at your doorstep; you're completely outnumbered."

Djaq and Guy race to my side instantly. Before I know it, Guy's arm is around me protectively. He takes my hand in his, ready to help me up. Suddenly I let out a gasp of pain, feeling sweat perspiring down my brow. The baby won't wait any longer.

"Guy," I manage to say, "The baby is coming."

"What, now?" I've never seen Guy so flustered.

"Yes, now!" Without Djaq's direction, Guy doesn't take any more time to think. He lifts me up in his arms, pushing aside the courtiers in the crowd. I have no idea where he's going to take me. Suddenly he stops dead, hearing the voice of Sir Jasper.

"Sir Guy of Gisborne, you are hereby arrested for treason against the king and murder of Sir Robin of Locksley."


	10. Let This Woman Speak

Chapter 10 "Let this Woman Speak"

A desperate cry escapes me, the same way I felt helpless as I watched Guy burn my house. They can't arrest him! Robin promised Guy he would clear his name. It's my fault. Bringing the king here only meant placing Guy in danger. Treason against the king means death. Guy must live to see his child, he must!

"Your Majesty," Guy pleads, "My wife, she's in pain! Robin−he'll speak for me."

King Richard is unconvinced; even if Robin is alive, the king knows Guy worked as a black knight for Sheriff Vaisey and had been hired to kill him. He knew that Guy had pledged himself to Prince John. Guy races up the stairs anyway clutching me close to him. It's too late. The guards overtake him, holding him back.

I won't let go of him. All of a sudden I feel Archer's arms around me, pulling me away from Guy. "Brother, I've got her, don't worry," he tries reassuring Guy. I struggle in his arms, but Guy is led away to the dungeons, struggling against the guards. Never have I felt so helpless watching the man I love being dragged away, especially now that my body has gone into labor. Archer carries me hastily down the corridor, Djaq and Little John following close behind him. I let out a gasp of pain as he lays me down on the bed. The tears won't stop coming.

"Archer, do something!" I yell, my hand gripping the sheets. "Make the king believe he's innocent−anything!"

Archer gazes at me overwhelmed at the unplanned events that are unfurling. He nods, racing out of the room back toward the great hall.

Djaq sets about applying a cool cloth to my forehead. "Marian, I'm here. Little John is getting everything ready for the baby." She takes my hand in hers, trying to make her face an oasis of calm. "When the pain comes, you need to push. Squeeze my hand when it hurts."

"I want Guy here!" I cry out, angry at the king for imprisoning him after I had saved his life.

Little John tries to comfort me. "Archer will make sure Robin awakes. He will speak to the king on your husband's behalf. Now all that matters is that your baby makes it."

My stubbornness emerges at the most unexpected time. "I'm waiting for Guy."

"Marian," Djaq snaps, "You will do no such thing! This baby is coming and isn't going to wait for anyone, even its father."

Damn it, she's right! The only thing that keeps me going through the agonizing hours of labor is the hope that Robin will clear Guy's name. I need him here more than ever. I had been parted from him for too long. Throughout the whole painful hours that pass I go from murmuring prayers that Guy is spared to cursing Prince John and the rest of the black knights. This is the closest feeling to hysteria I've ever experienced. Several hours later during the process, Robin enters the room, awake and hopeful.

"Marian," he reassures me, kneeling down by my side, "King Richard told me to send you this for saving his life." He holds out King Richard's royal ruby ring, the greatest honor any subject could receive. I couldn't care any less, grabbing it from Robin and throwing it across the room.

"I don't want King Richard's gifts!" I yell, "I want my husband, damn it!"

Robin draws away from me for a moment, caught off guard by my anger. Serves him right to visit me at this time! Djaq tries pushing him out of the room. "Marian needs space, Robin. You can come later."

"I'm working on negotiating with the king for Guy's release," Robin explains. "I'm doing the best I can, Marian."

Just as I'm about to vent my anger at Robin, he rushes out of the room and another spasm of pain shoots through my body.

"I see a head!" Little John cries out. "Keep pushing, Marian. It's almost over!"

"Oh, God!" I cry out, sitting up in bed before falling back down on the pillows. It's finally over. I am alive and now a mother. Tears cloud my vision as I listen to the wails of my newborn child−Guy's child!

Out of nowhere I hear pounding on the door. Djaq runs to the door, leaving Little John to hand the baby wrapped up to me.

"Marian, how is she?" I hear Guy's voice and I sit up in bed full of relief. Robin must have put some sense into the king's head after all.

Djaq's smile is as radiant as my own. "She is well; you have a son."

Guy is still for a moment by the doorway, overwhelmed at the news. Slowly he turns toward me, his eyes meeting my tear stained face. He finally allows his legs to move, dropping down by my bedside. He murmurs comforting words to me as I hand him our newborn son. Little John fetches Guy a chair. Never have I seen my husband so speechless. Never have I seen him carry such precious cargo. There was once something in Guy that I thought had been lost. Now those flickers of joy and vulnerability I had seen in the past had been found again. It was as if those feelings had never left him.

"Marian," he says, his voice trembling, trying to find the words. "You're so strong. I never thought…he has your eyes."

"You're free then?" I implore him.

Before Guy can say another word, guards enter the room.

"What are you all doing here?" snaps Djaq, "Can't the lady have some privacy?"

"We're under orders to escort this man back to the dungeons," one of them says, gesturing toward Guy. "The king only allowed him to see his child." Guy hands his newborn son to Djaq, surveying the situation. He has no weapons to defend himself and if he kills the king's guards, he's a dead man.

"You're arresting the wrong man!" I cry, reaching for Guy's hand. It's Sir Jasper who's guilty, not Guy. Before I can reach his, the guards drag him out of the room. He won't stop struggling.

"Marian," he cries out, briefly glancing my way. "Be strong, for our son."

I stumble out of the bed, pacing about the room, Djaq trying to comfort me. "Marian, I'm sure Robin is doing the best he can."

I break away from her embrace. "That's not good enough! I will speak to the king on my husband's behalf."

"You must rest."

No matter how exhausted I feel right now, I still refuse her orders. "I won't! How can I rest knowing my husband may be killed? No, Little John, please look after our child. I will be back soon."

I race out of the room, trying to compose myself. It's time I take matters into my own hands.

* * *

A hush falls over the courtiers in the great hall as I enter. King Richard is sitting on his throne, Sir Jasper that snake by his side. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the stunned faces of Robin and Archer at the sight of me. Slowly I make my way down the stairs, Archer racing to my side to assist me.

"Marian, are you well?" he asks me, taking my hand in his to support me. "How is the baby?"

"We have a son," I reply, sending him a weak smile. Finally it's just me standing before the king, as a woman speaking for the man she loves. No title, no position of authority, just as one of the people. No matter what happens, I will not be silent.

"Your Majesty," I say, bowing before him. "What is the state of Prince John?"

"He has been taken to the dungeons," replies Sir Jasper to my annoyance. Traitor! It's the king I'm addressing, not him. King Richard waves Sir Jasper aside, rising from his throne to stand before me. I kiss his other ring on his hand as a respect to royal protocol.

"Lady Gisborne, you understand the reasons for your husband, Sir Guy of Gisborne's arrest. I must end every threat to my throne. I too want there to be peace in England."

I challenge him without fear. Never did I think I would ever put my husband's life over my own. If I am to die for my challenging the king, I'd rather I would with Guy. "Your Majesty, how can there be peace through more bloodshed? I speak on behalf of the people of Nottingham. You saw their protests outside the castle. Once they endured the rule of Sheriff Vaisey and then were forced to submit to the oppression of Prince John and Sir Jasper. When Robin of Locksley made my husband sheriff, he did it to save Nottingham from Prince John. He wouldn't have if he knew Sir Guy would oppress the people as well. The people here have grown to value and trust him."

"Your Majesty," Sir Jasper cuts in, "This poor woman has just given birth. She is too distressed to be thinking clearly."

"How dare you!" I snap at him. "Where were you when Nottingham was going to be burnt to the ground during Vaisey's absence? You didn't believe my husband when he said the sheriff was missing. All you cared about was bloodshed. Sir Guy chose not to abandon the people. He was willing to give his life for them and for me. And you dare to accuse him of treason!"

"Your Majesty, she is hysterical," sighs Sir Jasper, making my blood boil. "Her judgment is clouded."

"Was her judgment clouded when she stepped in to save my life?" snaps the king. "Let this woman speak. She has been through enough."

I try to calm myself, but my body is shaking from anger. I want nothing more than to hurt Sir Jasper for all he's done. He has no right to stand by the king! Finally I take a deep breath, before continuing. "You're a good king, Your Majesty. Robin has given his life to fight for you and so have I. I know all the things my husband has done, but they're in the past. He's a changed man who has pledged his loyalty to Robin Hood. He only pledged his loyalty to Prince John to keep me safe. If you're going to kill him, you'll have to kill me too."

"You would give up your life for him over your child?" King Richard is stunned at my words, unsure how to take them.

"I would go down fighting for England than watch my child grow up in a country that's unforgiving and unjust. I want my son to remember his father as a man who changed course for the right cause and who trusted his own decisions, not those of others in power. You, Your Majesty, I know are forgiving." I kneel before my king, baring my heart for all to see. "I am begging you to let my husband live. If you don't want him back as sheriff, just let him live, for the sake of our child."

Silence falls on the room and all I hear is my heart pounding, waiting in agony for Guy's fate.


	11. Do We Have a Witness?

Chapter 11 "Do We Have a Witness?"

"Your Majesty," Sir Jasper cuts in, "May I remind you that you need a witness to prove that this woman's testimony is true. Simply granting her wish would make you look weak. Do we have a witness here present?"

Damn you, Jasper! I rise, full of fury. "You stood by when my husband's right hand man was tortured by Prince John. I speak of Allan of Dale. He knows Guy's true motives as equally as I do. He will speak on my behalf."

Sir Jasper smirks at me. "Then why isn't he here?"

Robin steps in, saving me the humiliation. "Your Majesty, he is recovering from his wounds. I will bring him here for you, I promise. I will be back within the hour."

King Richard quickly gives Robin his permission. Robin sends me one last comforting glance before racing out of the castle. The king meets my eyes, full of concern. "You are a brave woman, Lady Gisborne, but until I have a witness to back up your words, the matter of your husband must wait."

A wave of exhaustion creeps over me. I have done everything I can. Before my body sinks fully onto the floor, Archer is at my side, his hand on my arm supporting me. "Marian, come away," he murmurs, supporting me up the stairs. I know I should rest, but I can't with the uncertainty of Guy's fate looming over me. Instead I allow Archer to lead me back to the bedchamber where Djaq and Little John await me.

"What did the king say?" asks Little John.

I wearily lean against the bedpost. "He says I need a witness, or at least Sir Jasper ordered it. I can't believe King Richard is so easily swayed by him."

"Here, Marian," says Djaq, offering me back the king's ring he had given me. I slip it onto my hand, my gaze catching sight of my own wedding ring. I sigh at the sight of it. How long must this agony go on?

"Where's my son?"

"He's right here," Djaq assures me, handing my newborn child to me. "He wouldn't stop crying while you were gone." In the rush of everything I had yet to think of possible names for him. Cradling my son in my arms, my touch calms him and he settles down. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Archer watching me full of awe and admiration; he should know by now there are women out there with a voice, unlike the ones he's played with.

Slowly I turn to Djaq, pulling her aside in private. "If something happens to me, if my husband is to be executed, will you be my son's godmother? Will you take care of him?"

A smile breaks over Djaq's face, but is overshadowed with concern. "Marian, you must live for the sake of your son!"

"No," I sigh. "My life is bound to Guy's. I will not lose him again. That's why I need your promise."

"Of course I will."

I glance down to see my son who has fallen asleep in my arms. He looks so peaceful, all the chaos unbeknownst to him. He needs to be with his father again. "Archer," I say, turning to him. "Will you take me to the dungeons? I need to see Guy."

"I will," he obeys, leading me down the long passage of the castle. The memories these cold stone walls hold still haunt me. Why won't they go away? Finally we reach the dungeon and are granted permission from the guards to enter. There is Guy slumped over in his cell, his face full of apprehension against the dimly lit torches. At the sight of me, his eyes widen, moving quickly in front of his cell bars.

"Marian," his voice trembles, full of desperation. The thought of death didn't haunt him before as it does now, the thought of being parted from me.

"I had to see you." I lean up against the bars, holding our child as close to him as possible. His hand slips through the bars, resting on the small head of our son.

"Well," says Archer, breaking our moment. "I'll leave you two to be alone. May I just say, Brother, your wife is one hell of a strong woman. Right after giving birth, she went to speak to the king on your behalf. I didn't see that coming, I can assure you. I was wrong to have underestimated her."

"Thank you, Archer," Guy murmurs, "for taking care of her."

Archer leaves us to be alone. A gentle silence falls between us. Guy doesn't need to say anything; his presence right now is enough to comfort me. His intense gaze penetrates into my own, at peace with the love his damaged soul finds there.

Finally I break the silence. "Have they fed you?" After all, my husband had been confined to his cell for several hours throughout the time I was in labor.

Guy shakes his head, his other hand slipping through the barrier to rest against my cheek. "I wanted to be there with you Marian when you were in pain. I begged them; I've never done such a thing. When I heard you crying out, I…I prayed. They didn't have to torture me; they already were by keeping me away from you."

Never had I seen Guy so close to losing it. Never did I think he would confess such things to me. Since when did Guy ever pray? That was so unlike him, but fate had dealt him such a blow. Sir Jasper knew exactly where his vulnerability was when he had announced his arrest. He had wanted to make Guy look weak.

Words leave me, helpless at what I can do to offer Guy comfort. Instead I turn my attention toward our son, still in awe that I am finally a mother. "I was hoping we could maybe name him Roger after your father."

Guy is silent for a moment, weighing my words. I search his eyes, trying to understand the tragedy of his past. There is a sense of shame I think deep down he feels that his father was a leper and that his mother, Ghislaine slept with another man, a sense of betrayal to his father's memory. I want to help him move on from that. I want Guy to remember his father as a man who fought for his country and came back still a good man and someone his wife still cared for. He hangs his head for a moment finally finding the words. "I thought my father died because of me. He died with my mother in the fire, unwilling to leave her."

A shadow flickers across his eyes, something that strikes my thoughts. In spite of the fact he once burned my house down he would have done the same thing his father had. He would have willingly died with me if there was no hope left to live. The weight of my feelings for him overwhelms me. It's a miracle that a part of me is beginning to fully understand him. I was the only person Guy had ever been willing to open up to, the only person with whom he could share his complexity.

"Roger," Guy murmurs to our son, taking in the name.

"Our son's namesake won't be an outcast to him, but a hero," I assure Guy. Our son, Roger of Gisborne, stirs in my arms. Soon he will awake and I must tend to him.

"Lady Gisborne," announces one of the guards, interrupting us. "The king has requested your presence at once."

Roger starts to wail, calling for attention. Drat. I'm juggling more than I can handle. I can see the yearning in Guy's eyes to hold our son again, to comfort him. It's as if he can sense my stress, wishing to relieve me of my burdens. "I should go. I'll come back as soon as I can."

Reluctantly Guy's hand falls away from my cheek as I rise to be escorted out of the prison. I turn to take one last look at my husband, but his gaze is too painful for me to take.

* * *

I leave Roger with Djaq after breast feeding him, eager to hold him close to me soon again. A throng of voices overwhelms me as I enter the great hall. There is Allan, leaning on Robin for support.

"Allan of Dale," says the king, "You work for a man who is brutal killer, a black knight who was also hired to kill me. And yet when Sir Guy of Gisborne was given the position of sheriff, the people of Nottingham were willing to protest against Sir Jasper over him. I know my brother Prince John wanted my throne, but he never oppressed the people here nearly as much as Sheriff Vaisey. Gisborne stood by countless times while he executed innocent people. Why are the people so willing to accept him now?"

Allan takes a breath before choosing his words carefully. "Well, I admit Your Majesty, my master hasn't always treated me the best either, but he's changed since…" Allan glances over at me for a brief moment. "…since he married Lady Marian here and became sheriff. I was equally surprised when he freed all the innocent prisoners and significantly lowered taxes in Nottingham. Before he ever knew Your Majesty was returning home, he chose to join Robin's cause. He had every opportunity to kill him then, but he didn't. So, as far as I can say crime rate has really fallen in Nottingham. For the first time I've actually seen people receive a fair trial here; for once the people are no longer afraid to come here−to him−seeking justice."

King Richard is silent, pacing the floor.

Sir Jasper smirks, "All this man did just for a woman."

"You dare to speak of Lady Gisborne in that way?" snaps the king, turning on him. "She has given everything for England! I've had enough of your presence here. My mind is made up." Suddenly he orders his guards to arrest Sir Jasper.

"What…Your Majesty I have always been on your side!" cries Sir Jasper, struggling against the guards.

"Really?" poses the king. "If you were all along, then would you have persisted to burn Nottingham to the ground? Take him out of my sight!"

A sense of relief washes over me. Thank goodness I can finally be rid of him! I meet Allan's eyes; all we can do is wait dreading what's to come.


	12. The New Sheriff

**Here's the final chapter. This has been so much fun to write! Thank you for all the support and encouraging reviews and for being open to this sequel. It means a lot. **

Chapter 12 "The New Sheriff"

The king turns to me, meeting my eyes full of determination. "Lady Gisborne," he announces, "You are henceforth the new sheriff of Nottingham. I need someone I completely trust in that position and you have earned it. I can think of no greater person for the job; Robin Hood told me you aided the people long before he ever returned from the holy land. He trusts you with his life and commends you for taking charge when Prince John arrived here unexpectedly. Besides, your father, Sir Edward was a dear friend of mine. You share his same patriotism, selflessness, and love for England and you saved my life. I will be forever in your debt."

I am rendered speechless as the king hands me the seal of the sheriff that once belonged to Guy. What is to become of him now? I can't accept the position if they're going to kill him, neither do I wish to live in the castle.

"Your Majesty, I…" I fall to my knees before him, slowly covering the insignia ring in my hand. I don't feel ready to wear it yet. And to think that this once belonged to Vaisey! I can't help feeling partially repulsed at the sight of it. This insignia also means I am head of the black knights! Fate has smiled upon me. I had never expected to receive such an honor. "This is an incredible responsibility. I don't know how I can…"

"I understand, you are a mother," the king reassures me, his hand on my shoulder, beckoning for me to rise. "I am giving Nottingham to Robin. He will care for the people as I know he always has. You will have the final say in your authority over every decision made here. And if ever there is a serious problem, you are always welcome to visit me at court."

King Richard is far more generous than I ever thought. "Your Majesty, my husband…what is to become of him?"

King Richard nods to his guards, who leave for the dungeons. "Once he is brought here before us, I will announce his sentence."

I heave a moment's sigh of relief. The agony of waiting will all be over soon. Suddenly I feel someone's hand on my shoulder−it's Robin. Never have I seen him look so proud. "We've done it Marian, we've secured Nottingham. I already know you will make a great sheriff, Lady Gisborne. We can work together like we've always wanted for England."

"That's wonderful, Robin," I say, "but it all depends on what's to become of Guy."

"I've done the best I can for him, Marian," he tries to assure me. "I knew when Vaisey died Prince John would accept Gisborne as sheriff. Now that the king's back, I realized he wouldn't be able to keep that position forever. I feared your husband would be reluctant to give that power up. Now it seems he has no choice."

"Robin," I persist, unable to conceal my worry, "What's Guy going to think when he hears his own wife has replaced him? He's not going to be happy about that."

Robin sighs, fully aware of my husband's faults. "I know he is proud, Marian. It will hurt his vanity, but Guy should know by now you are too stubborn to let him to make all the decisions. If the king pardons him, he'll just have to get used to it."

It's not long before the guards escort Guy into the great hall, his hands shackled. For a brief moment, he glances my way, his eyes full of desperation. Suddenly the guards force him to kneel before the king.

"Sir Guy of Gisborne," says King Richard, "You have been found guilty of treason against the throne and murder of innocent citizens. If it hadn't been for the defense testimonies from Robin of Locksley, Lady Gisborne, and Allan of Dale, I would have had you executed. But I still must pass judgment for your crimes. You hereby have been stripped of your position as sheriff of Nottingham and will be publically whipped as an example. I will not tolerate any more threats to my reign. Your wife, Lady Gisborne saved my life and I am indebted to her. In repayment I will spare yours, but if you ever plot against me again, you will pay the ultimate price."

There is shame upon Guy's face that he can't hide from me. I've seen his pride wounded before when he saved me from being killed as the night watchman. For that, he had endured humiliation from the sheriff. Now, I realize every fiber of my being had been directed in saving his life; it's all made me weak from exhaustion. Suddenly I feel Allan's strong hand on my arm supporting me. He has always been there.

* * *

As all the courtiers and people of Nottingham gather outside the castle square, I watch Guy being led to the platform, his tunic removed. Allan's hand steadies me; how can I endure watching my own husband whipped? I must be strong, but the helpless tears start to cloud my vision.

"It will all be over soon, Marian," Allan murmurs. "I was right; I knew you'd make a good sheriff."

I bite my lip until it bleeds, hearing the snap of the whip hitting Guy's back. I can't watch this, now that I see Guy struggling against the pain. Instead for comfort I gaze at Allan. "Will you be our son's godfather? We've named him Roger."

Allan couldn't look more surprised. "Oh," he smiles for a moment, "well, sure, of course. I'd be happy to."

Suddenly I hear again the snap of the whip, my hand tightening on Allan's arm. He tries to murmur soothing words to me, but I can't be helped. There's nothing he can do. Please God, just let it be over! Robin, along with Archer moves quickly to my side, his hand resting on my shoulder.

"You've been strong for so long, Marian," he whispers to me. "You can let go soon."

I breathe a sigh of relief when it's all over. After, Guy is dragged by the guards back into the castle and the king announces me to the people as the new sheriff. Once he is done, I waste no more time being away from Guy. Racing down the castle corridor, Archer leads me into a bedroom where they've taken him to recover. When I enter I see Djaq tending his wounds and Little John cradling Roger. He is so good to him.

"May I?" I ask Djaq, implying my desire for privacy with my husband. She nods, handing me a cool cloth to tend to Guy. With my consent, Djaq offers to take care of Roger for me for a little while. I am indebted to her; she will make a wonderful godmother for him. As the door closes behind me, silence falls on the bedroom. There is Guy sitting on the side of the bed facing away from me, his head hung in shame and his back covered in blood. It will only become part of the many battle scars on his body. If only I could make them all go away.

Quietly I make my way over to him, my hand resting on his shoulder. How can I find the words? There's nothing I can say that can take away his humiliation. Instead I set about cleaning his wounds. I feel his body cringe at the pain, but relax under my touch all the same. Thank goodness they've unshackled him. There are red marks around his wrists from how tight they were. My fingers tentatively trace his wrist until suddenly he takes my hand, stroking it in his own. As Guy lifts my hand to his lips, he lets out a shuddering breath that's breaks my heart. There is so much pain inside from his dignity being stripped from him.

"Guy."

His eyes meet mine, full of shame. It's too overwhelming to take; instead I try to look away, but his fingers rest on my chin, making me face him. "Do you really want this?" he implores me. His words startle me. "Do you want a husband who's lost his dignity and position?"

He speaks to me as if I were a stranger, a woman who only sought his title and couldn't care less about him. I steady my feelings realizing a part of his vulnerability has been unveiled. A part of him still thinks I would leave him. All his walls are down.

"No," I murmur, cradling his face in my hands, "no. Guy, I would have died with you if the king had you executed."

"Marian, no, you have a son."

"_We_ have a son!" I remind him, "And Roger will have a father to be proud of, a man who's chosen redemption, a man who's chosen to fight for England. _That_ is the man I married."

Guy hangs his head for a moment, taking in my words. He needed to hear them; he needed to know I loved him. Slowly he leans toward me, our noses almost touching. When his lips meet mine, I sense all the hurt and need in his kiss, until it changes into a familiar comfort. As I deepen the kiss, his hands encircle my waist, pulling me onto his lap. To think that the king I had stood for had almost severed our bond. All my old worries leave me, feeling Guy's hand caress the nape of my neck. How I had missed this time together just being his wife. There is so much I still have to tell him.

"Lie down," I murmur. Despite the pain in his back that will take time to heal, I help Guy lie down on the bed. I gently lean over him, my body straddling his. His hands move to my waist, supporting me.

"There's something I need to tell you…" I say, unsure where to begin. How is he going to feel when I tell him I'm sheriff now? As if he hadn't endured enough public shame. Guy is quiet, patiently waiting for me to go on. Unable to meet his eyes, I finally break it to him. "King Richard has chosen me to be sheriff instead…I…I'm so sorry."

For a moment Guy is silent, shocked at this news. Suddenly he rolls me over on the bed, this time his body on top of mine. I won't deny it; there's a part of his male pride that has yet to get used to me being in a more powerful position than him. "What? You…you've just had a son! Your place is at home. The people…"

"The people need me, Guy…they need _us_." I insist, my hands gripping his shoulders. "I know you think I'm just a woman who has no authority, but may I remind you I'm now head of the black knights!" Guy is startled at this, being a black knight himself. I wonder how that must feel. He takes a moment to collect himself, my hands loosening their grasp on his shoulders. "Robin is in control of the people of Nottingham," I try to reassure him. "I'm just in charge of making the final decisions. Guy, I don't want to live in the castle, or always have to oversee public executions. All Robin will ever need from me is my insignia and my permission−that's all. Can we not go home? That's all I want now."

Guy lifts me up until my body is sitting up against his. His hands stroke my face as if soothing all my past fears. "We will, as soon as possible."

I let out a sigh of relief, feeling all the distress I had been carrying for so long leave me. Guy's lips softly brush against my cheek, pulling me into the refuge of his embrace.

* * *

I let out a weary sigh holding Roger in my arms by the hearth that evening. It's good to finally be home. While King Richard has started financing the rebuilding of Locksley, I've invited Robin, Kate, and Allan to stay in our home. Guy doesn't seem to mind too much, especially if Allan is staying with us. He's been slowly adjusting to my being sheriff instead. I don't often go to Nottingham anymore since I need to care for Roger. Instead I usually send Guy in my place carrying my insignia. Guy still has his title at least and he is still a black knight. In terms of hierarchy, Guy works for me, but it's important for me that we work together. Otherwise there would be too many battles for control between us. We're married after all. The people of Nottingham still respect Guy because they know for sure whose side he's on.

Suddenly I hear Robin coming down from upstairs where I've given him and Kate the spare bedroom. Allan sleeps on a cozy mattress by the fire in the evenings. He doesn't seem to mind too much. He still works for Guy, which I think is a comfort more than anything to my husband. It's good for him to know someone else has got his back. Archer has chosen to live in the castle where he is there to assist Robin and in the rebuilding of Locksley. We appreciate his presence whenever he pays a visit to our home.

Robin smiles at the sight of me with my baby son. "Someday I will teach Roger archery and show him all of Sherwood. He's so lucky to have such a strong mother like you and quite the uncle as well." He pauses for a moment, his eyes meeting mine full of love. It pleases him more than anything to see me happy. "You did the right thing, you know, naming him after his grandfather. Guy's father was a hero and as a child I couldn't see that. You've always seen the good in those who are outcasts. That's what I've always admired in you, Marian."

"Thank you, Robin," I smile. "I'm so grateful England is a better place for my son, for all of us."

Suddenly I see Guy coming down the stairs. Robin leaves us to be alone. As Guy makes his way over to me, I smile at him. He has many scabs now on his back, but they had begun to heal. In time they would only be memories. "I've asked Djaq and Allan to be Roger's godparents if you don't mind."

"Not at all," says Guy. "Allan's always been there for you when I couldn't be; I suppose he deserves that."

I smile at his words; Guy cares more about Allan than he lets on. Gently I hand him Roger and Guy paces with him in front of the hearth.

"I should tell you," I say to Guy, "we've been married for at least a year now. I think I've had my fair share of excitement and worry from all that time."

"Well I think you've outdone yourself, Lady Gisborne," Guy murmurs, sending me one of his rare smiles. "Perhaps since you're enjoying settling down you'll be wanting more children…five, let's say?"

"Five?" I laugh, "You forget Sir Guy I am still the sheriff of Nottingham. Don't you think I would be overloading myself with more than I can handle?"

Guy kisses Roger's forehead, handing him back to me. "Marian, I've learned by now never to doubt your decisions." Guy leans in tenderly kissing me. "Come to bed soon."

I will, but I am in no rush, savoring the new life I hold in my arms, a new promise for England.

**The End**


End file.
